


Ни строчкой больше

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Элайза, словно под грузом невидимой ноши, тяжело опустилась в кресло, положила на подлокотники сухие тонкие ладони, и, закрыв глаза, откинулась на спинку. Пальцы ее чуть заметно подрагивали, веки едва видно трепетали, а грудь, затянутая тугим корсетом, вздымалась и опускалась в такт неровному, слегка ускорившемуся дыханию.





	Ни строчкой больше

‒ Я устала. Я скучаю по моему Александру. 

Элайза, словно под грузом невидимой ноши, тяжело опустилась в кресло, положила на подлокотники сухие тонкие ладони, и, закрыв глаза, откинулась на спинку. Пальцы ее чуть заметно подрагивали, веки едва видно трепетали, а грудь, затянутая тугим корсетом, вздымалась и опускалась в такт неровному, слегка ускорившемуся дыханию. 

Да, Александр Гамильтон был несдержан. Да, он высказывался излишне прямолинейно и едва ли прислушивался к мнению оппонентов, даже если оно звучало здраво и предлагало дельные вещи. Он был болтлив – вряд ли нашелся бы во всей стране человек, способный припомнить момент, когда Александр бы промолчал в ответ на громкое заявление того или иного конгрессмена. Да, Александр – ее Александр – и в самом деле прославился своей вспыльчивостью и напористостью, особенно если дело касалось идеи, за которую он цеплялся всеми возможными способами и на позициях которой стоял несмотря на очевидные недостатки и недочеты. Политики отзывались о нем как о смутьяне и баламуте, возмутителе спокойствия их маленького уютного мирка, который не пошатнули ни многочисленные лишения, ни участившиеся предреволюционные восстания и бунты, ни сама революция, одновременно провозгласившая независимость от Великобритании и растоптавшая жизнь простого человека, с политикой никак не связанного. Проталкивая свои проекты и лоббируя свои же интересы, Гамильтон не обращал внимание на других – и отнюдь не боялся чужого осуждения: ему не приходилось идти на сделку с совестью ради того, чтобы обратиться за помощью к представителям противоборствующего лагеря. Скорее из чистого удивления нежели из неподкупного альтруизма республиканцы пару раз его поддержали, не забыв при этом наградить его крепким словцом или нелестной характеристикой. А он, невысокий, но неизменно прямой и несгибаемый, шел вперед и напролом, либо остроумно отвечая обидчикам, либо публично признавая их доводы несостоятельными, умудряясь при этом под шумок пропихнуть черновик очередного проекта. 

Александра не было уже три года. 

Вот уже три года как он был не с ней. 

Элайза знала его другим. 

Да, и надоедливым он бывал: энергичный и активный от природы, Александр занимался, казалось, целой сотней дел одновременно, периодически рассказывая ей то об одном, то о другом, попутно размышляя, как ему провернуть третье – и еще успевая вдобавок сетовать на Джефферсона и его республиканскую партию, в которую бог невесть как занесло малютку Мэдисона, не в пример ответственнее относившегося к работе. В то же время ее муж славился поистине легендарной вспыльчивостью, которую отмечали все: и те, кто видел его и впервые, и те, кто уже имел возможность столкнуться с ним лбами. Так, отсыпав комплиментов, Гамильтон тут же бросался разносить того же малютку Мэдисона за слишком уж дотошный подход и въедливость. Да, бывало, что и Элайза выходила из себя. Да, бывало, что они оба были неправы. 

Но он и в самом деле стал чудесным отцом и никогда не жалел времени и сил на детей, даже если с головой закапывался в налоговые отчеты, памфлеты, черновики и письма. Он не был идеальным мужем, часто отсутствовал и едва ли не постоянно занимался общественно важными делами, но он был внимателен и нежен. Он и в самом деле любил ее; любил ее так, как ее никогда не смог бы полюбить ни один мужчина – разве его письма не служили этому доказательством? Разве его осторожные, хоть и порывистые, прикосновения не отзывались в ее сердце сладостным трепетом до самого последнего дня? Разве чудовищное предательство не надорвало ей душу так, что она едва нашла в себе силы идти дальше – и простить его, растоптанного ликующим Джефферсоном и его кликой? Он не отрицал – он не отпирался, он принял наказание смиренно, хотя сам на него и напросился. Он был осужден страной, за которую боролся всю свою жизнь; страна, которая не видела от него ничего кроме бесконечной борьбы и преданности, сама подвела его к эшафоту общественности, требуя объяснений и публичного распятия. Александр не стал отпираться – страстный по натуре, он ответил прямым ударом под дых, стараясь, как обычно, опередить обидчика и врага. Скользкий, пронырливый Джефферсон воспользовался ситуацией: непричастный к делу сам, как объяснил ей муж, он косвенно использовал это для каких-то своих корыстных целей. Этому Элайза не верила до конца: склонность Александра к разной степени преувеличениям стала почти такой же притчей во языцех, как и его горячий нрав. 

Она все еще трепетно хранила его письма в попытках справиться с невыносимой тоской и болью. Она уже не винила Берра, спустившего курок в злополучном Вихокене; она давно не проклинала его и научилась жить с осознанием того, что человек, лишивший жизни ее мужа, все еще ходил по земле и не чувствовал, пожалуй, ровным счетом никаких угрызений совести: до нее почти не долетали слухи из Конгресса, а сама она и не интересовалась тем, что происходит в этом змеином клубке, старающемся угодить наиболее влиятельной гадюке. Ее скорбь стала тихой – даже близкие друзья, даже сестры, которых она видела не так уж и часто, лишь изредка замечали печальный отблеск в ее живых глазах, ставших отличительной чертой всех женщин семьи Скайлер. Вероятно, так было суждено. Вероятно, так распорядился Бог. 

Элайза тяжело вздохнула и поднесла тонкую руку к груди. В корсаже она хранила одно из самых дорогих ее сердцу писем, но перечитать его женщина так и не решалась: она наперед знала, как тяжело ей будет справиться с потоком воспоминаний. 

– Александр, я скучаю. 

Длинные нервные пальцы сжали нежное кружево, отбрасывающее кокетливую тень на бледную кожу – и уже через мгновение тонкая рука безжизненно опустились на подлокотник. Она снова не осмеливалась пробежаться глазами по длинным змеящимся строчкам и перенестись в то время, когда Аарон Берр просто получил славу сомнительного интригана, а не хладнокровного убийцы. Тогда Гамильтон еще острил на его счет – и в этом его поддерживал даже Джефферсон, принимавший в штыки что угодно, к чему Александр оказывался причастен. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что Томас говорил «да» только потому, что его соперник высказался против; и Гамильтона, надо думать, это только раззадоривало – он, желая подлить масла в огонь, наступал все агрессивнее, обвиняя противника то в бездействии, то вовсе в отсутствии политической жилки. Впрочем, последнего это занимало мало – но выводило из равновесия первого. 

Элайза слабо улыбнулась: да, по Джефферсону проходились многие, но делали это украдкой, боясь лишиться такого покровительства. Ее мужу такие сподвижники нужны не были – и он едва ли удерживался от соблазна обнаружить политическую несостоятельность своего оппонента. Неугомонный Александр… Подумать только, ведь она была одной из немногих, кто видел его усталым, почти изможденным. Для всех остальных он был неиссякаемым источником энтузиазма и энергии. А ведь она каждый вечер встречала его дома, бережно забирала из рук шляпу и верхнюю одежду, и, улыбаясь, наблюдала за тем, как он трепал по голове детей, никого не обделяя вниманием. А однажды она как-то отважилась заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь его кабинета. Александр, сидя за столом, как всегда что-то писал, то и дело обмакивая кончик пера в чернила. Дрожащий огонек на самом кончике фитиля, плавающего в луже растопленного воска, плясал на бумаге в такт привычному скрипу пера. Вздохнув, Элайза, со свечой в руке, зашла в помещение, и, зябко кутаясь в наскоро наброшенную на плечи шаль, остановилась возле стола мужа. 

– Александр, уже поздно. Ложись спать. 

Ненавязчиво, женщина положила узкую ладонь на плечо рыжеволосого мужчины. 

– Сейчас. Надо кое-что закончить… 

Голос его звучал устало – но чувство долга, неизменно стучащее в нем всю его жизнь, не давало ему просто бросить все на полпути. 

– Нет, Александр. Еще успеешь. 

– Но Элайза… 

Хотя он и пытался протестовать, он был глубоко благодарен ей за настойчивость и терпение. Сам он ни за что не бросил бы отчет незаконченным и сидел бы до самого рассвета то подсчитывая длинные столбики цифр, то прорабатывая очередной план, чтобы республиканцы ни за что не сумели бы придраться ни к одному из перечисленных пунктов. 

– Пойдем. От усталого тебя проку мало. 

Женщина чуть склонилась над ним, поставила свечу на стол возле его локтя с задранным свободным рукавом, и поцеловала в рыжеволосую макушку. Александр, вздохнув, снова окунул перо в чернильницу. 

– Ни строчкой больше? – подняв взгляд поблескивавших в тусклом свете глаз, спросил он. 

– Ни строчкой больше. 

Его бледное усталое лицо озарилось робкой улыбкой: Элайзу всегда поражала его удивительная способность оставаться опасным соперником в Конгрессе и быть любящим мужем дома. Эти две его ипостаси никогда не шли вразрез, но и не пересекались: женщина, даже с кривой ухмылкой слушая его бесконечные разговоры о политике, никогда не натыкалась на скандальную прямоту федералиста, предпочитавшего ранить глубоко и жалить сильно, выбивая противника из колеи одним своим откровенным – а потому грубым – заявлением. Он вряд ли выбирал выражения и мог прослыть джентльменом, но и вызывающе себя не вел – даже после того предательства, которое ей пришлось перенести, Элайза все еще любила его, и видела, что он не хотел причинить ей боль нарочно, что в его поступке не было никакого злого умысла. Он отвечал любовью на ее любовь – и стоило всему хаосу в их непростой жизни устаканиться, как из ниоткуда появился Аарон Берр, принявший очередной памфлет слишком близко к сердцу! Гамильтон бил всех одинаково сильно, он проходился по всем и каждому в отдельности – и делал это сознательно, отчетливо понимая, что очередным выпадом он испортит себе репутацию. 

И все еще шел напролом. И все еще двигался вперед. 

Пальцы Элайзы дрогнули, губы что-то беззвучно прошептали. 

_«Я люблю тебя с каждым часом все сильнее и сильнее… Adieu, любовь моя». _

Это все, что от него осталось. «Прощай, любовь моя». 

– Прощай, мой Гамильтон. Adieu, любовь моя.


End file.
